Leter to Santa
by Amaya Zorifuki
Summary: Naruto writes his Christmas letter to Santa. No pairings this time.


You know, starting this was a funny story. I was thinking of what I would write to Santa, when it popped in my head. I think some of the best stories are the ones that just come to you. Anyway, I thought of what Naruto would write if he had the opportunity to write to jolly old St. Nicolas.

Watch out for some spoofs of Peanuts and Calvin and Hobbes. And all of the dialogue will be the letter Naruto writes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the tradition of writing letters to Santa.

Naruto's Christmas letter

The holidays had approached as usual and as everyone got ready for the spirit of Christmas (Santa, not the Christmas ghosts) to come and bring joy. But for him to do so, the kids had to write and tell him what they asked for.

In a small apartment in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto boiled some ramen as he got out some writing supplies for _his_ letter to Santa. It took a while for him to actually find a pencil and a sharpener for it, but once he did he managed to clear space on his table so he could get started.

He had considered not doing it this year, because he usually never got many gifts at Christmas time. But something he could not put his finger on drove him to one more year of faithful writing.

After his meal was finally ready, he sat down at the table and began to think of what to say. After a moment of slurping noodles, he finally picked up his pencil.

"Dear Santa, this is the great Uzumaki Naruto writing, you probably know this, but It's the Christmas season again, so I guess I should write and tell you what I want this year." He smiled as he continued to write, "Just in case you forgot to check, I've been really good this year." He contemplated adding a footnote, but decided not to go there, "I haven't pulled any big pranks like before, just doing more low-key stuff." He quickly erased the low-key part. "And I have been doing great on my missions."

Naruto lifted his pencil from the paper, he put down the 'good all year' case for him, so now all there was left was to put down some of the things he was going to ask for. He chewed on the end of his pencil for a moment. (1)

"I don't really think my list has changed all that much, as much ramen as you can carry. The other thing I've always wanted not sure you can give, but don't worry, I can become Hokage all on my own."

He slurped some more ramen before continuing, "I know that you are the only one who usually gives out gifts the way you do, but you aren't the only one to do it for me now. Iruka-sensei has been saying something about a gift." He recalled overhearing something about it a few days ago, "And Kakashi-sensei too. As well as Sakura and the others, but I'm not sure about Sasuke." If Sasuke were by some small chance going to give him anything, it would be some kind of gag gift. "So you don't have to worry too much about my gifts. I've made some friends this year."

Naruto noticed he was out of ramen in his bowl, so he got up for a second and put more in the microwave. He sat down again and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Santa, it just occurred to me that when the others say they don't believe in you, you still give them something. I guess it's true, you are a saint." He chuckled as he kept writing. "Never losing faith in them even when they lose faith in you. That makes you really cool."

Naruto chewed on his pencil some more as he wrote down what was on his mind, "Santa, how do you keep track of every kid on the world? I'm guessing you have this super high tech stuff along with the usual elf system." He paused, "Unless your elves are really spirits of Christmas, like in that one story. Maybe you have both."

The blonde shinobi glanced at a classic picture of Santa in his sleigh with the reindeer pulling along; it was in Naruto's newspaper so it was unavoidable to see.

"Oh, I just remembered, Shikamaru said yesterday that all your reindeer are girls, (2) is that true? Even Rudolph? I can't imagine what than must be like. But it would be a very interesting thing huh?"

He recalled the memory when Shikamaru mentioned the whole deer thing, and it sort of stuck to him at the time. He decided to write about something else now that that he had gotten that off his chest.

Naruto heard his microwave ding out, so he got up to get his ramen before writing some more. "Another thing, I was talking to team eight, Hinata was being weird and Shino was being Shino, but Kiba was saying that the holiday is too commercialized to care. Do you believe that? I think that's a load of," He stopped from almost cussing on his letter to Santa, "dirt, and just want to ignore him. Well, I do that anyway, so it won't be to hard unless Akamaru starts barking or something."

He tapped his pencil on the table as he remembered that he was getting off track, "I also want you to know that the perverted toad guy has been the same as usual, so don't even consider getting him any kind of gift because he'll just find some way to make it a perverted joke."

Glad that he had warned Santa, he held up the letter to check if there was anything he missed. "I have pretty much everything else in check, so you can make room for other gifts. But try not to forget anyone" He smiled and finished of the bowl of ramen.

"One more thing, could you please make sure that Iruka-sensei and the others get something special? I'd appreciate it."

That seemed good, he signed it, "Uzumaki Naruto" and placed in an envelope. He put on a coat and raced outside to mail it. Just outside the post office, he heard some carolers singing 'joy to the world' and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

Footnotes:

1: I do this all the time; my sister thinks I'm going to wear my teeth out if I do it.

2: Yes it is true, male reindeer lose their antlers in the winter and female lose them only when they give birth. So every picture where they have antlers (which is about all of them) it means that they're females.

Okay, I know it was kind of short, but most letters to Santa are anyway. I hope that you enjoyed it.

Millie: You have too much Christmas spirit.

Me: Thank you! Merry Christmas!


End file.
